


Live Long, Then Live Longer

by Mellisah



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: But it's the main character, Does it count as major character death if its a bug, M/M, VLD Fanfiction Remix 2017, i dont know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 10:46:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11988219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mellisah/pseuds/Mellisah
Summary: Harry the Wasp should never have flown into here.





	Live Long, Then Live Longer

**Author's Note:**

> For the VLD Fanfiction Remix 2017! Inspired by volleycatnika's fic _two men and a wasp_ , which I did enjoy reading tremedously. Have fun!

Harry the Wasp didn’t know how to feel. He was inside a house, watching its two inhabitants flip through what appeared to be paper glued together into one big mush. To be honest, it looked like a brick to him. They were talking, something about cake and military history and- 

The cat hissed. It launched itself at the window, and Harry the Wasp nearly went into cardiac arrest. He jumped back as the cat’s paws batted at him, trying to knock him off the window.

“What are you trying to get, Kaltenecker?” the one with the blue shirt asks, which then is followed by a… space cow? Harry the Wasp didn’t know, and right now he was too busy trying not to _die_ to care. 

“If we are capable of saving the universe, we can kill a wasp. I’ll get one of my work boots. Stay here and make sure Kaltenecker doesn’t get stung,” the black one said, patting the blue one on the leg. Then he left. The cat was still hissing, trying to get at him. Harry flittered a little bit, and then tried not to fall off the glass as the blue one shrieked, swept up the cat, and moved to the other side of the room. The black shirt returned, carrying… oh no. One of the top five deadliest things to wasps ever- _a boot_. It was one of the things they learned first- _beware the boot_. A lengthy conversation followed- or maybe it was short, but Harry the Wasp couldn’t tell. Today had been one of the worst of his life- so many scares and terrors. He should have never flown into here.The boot- the boot fell to the floor. _Thank goodness._ The black shirt brings out their magic screen and taps at the click-clacky thing.

Then he disappears again, and the blue one lets down the cat- _nononononono_ \- and maneuvers into the room where smoke comes from. What was going on? Harry the Wasp watched as random objects were gathered- a bottle with a handle, a glass object of water and- bubbles? and a gridded object made of silvery material. What? What did this have to do with anyth- suddenly he was hit with a spray of- what was that? Apple? Whatever it was, he couldn’t breathe. As he fell to the floor, most likely _dying_ , a cup of the bubble water was poured on top of him. Now he was probably _drowning_. _They never taught us about this!_ As he landed on the floor, trying- and failing- to get back up, he decides to look up- and the last thing he sees is the metal grid.  
\--------  
“Eww it’s like wasp goo,” Lance remarks, using a spoon to poke it. Shiro isn’t sure where Lance got the spoon from - He’s pretty sure Lance only had the air freshener and the potato masher with him. “Do you remember space goo?” Before Shiro can respond, Lance adds, “What if space goo was made out of wasp?”  
“I, sadly, remember space goo,” Shiro says, taking the spoon from Lance and using it to scoop up what’s left of the wasp. “I doubt it was made of wasp. Although, if it was, it would explain why it tasted so gross.”

Lance laughs for the first time since the whole wasp thing started. “It really would. I’ll get some paper towels to clean up the water. Could you fling the wasp outside? Or into the dark pits of hell? Either works.” At first, Shiro thinks Lance is serious, but then he notices the smirk on Lance’s face.

“I’ll put it outside,” Shiro says, “but only if you promise to give me a thank you kiss.”

“If I give you two, will you help me with my paper?” Lance asks, with a hopeful look. It’s a look Shiro can’t resist.

“Fine, but only if you give me one kiss in advance.”

“You’ve got a deal, handsome.”


End file.
